


Your Hero

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU from Homecoming and Exodus, Character dies but not really, Earth-1 will be referenced but no plans atm to actually show it, F/F, F/M, I feed on writing awful angst, I know Karamel might be better but Supercorp is demanded by my brain, Idea came in a dream, Mon-El's parents won't be showing up anytime soon, Oh you think because of chapter one they'll be happy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Kara Zor-El may be a hero but who is her hero? Lena Luthor may be saved by heroes but her hero doesn't wear a cape, at least, doesn't admit to wearing one.When Alex and Kara don't patch it up after Homecoming and Exodus and Kara is still fired from CatCo, it seems to her that all the world has turned against her, can Lena prove this isn't true? Can Kara find happiness again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An apology, I’ve got too much non fanfiction stuff as well as too many fanfictions tbh to read or write to keep to my update schedule, so I’ll be tossing that out. I will try to update as often as possible however still.

Kara flew through the air of National City, hurt coursing through her body. She had lost everything in the past few days. Jeremiah was gone again, Alex hated her, Snapper had fired her and Mon-El and her had broken up after everything that had happened with Cadmus and Jeremiah. Why did life hate her?

“Supergirl?” A voice called out as Kara stopped in the air. Who was calling her?

Looking around, she saw that she was outside the L-Corp building, and Lena Luthor was stood there, looking at her in concern.

“Miss Luthor?” Kara asked, putting on her most authoritative voice.

“Are you ok?” Lena asked, concern on her face.

“I-I’m fine, thanks.” Kara stated, pain flashing in her eyes for a brief moment, only a glimpse, but enough for Lena Luthor to recognise somebody suffering.

“Come in.” Lena stated, a tone that brooked no argument, as she turned and walked into the building, Kara floating down and walking in behind her, cape billowing in the current as she walked through the door.

“So, what’s the matter?” Lena asked. “I appear to be an agony aunt lately, with our mutual friend, Kara Danvers.”

“W-What did the two of you talk about?” Kara asked, a slight blush on her face.

“Oh, this and that.” Lena stated nonchalantly, smirking at the blush on Kara’s face. As if she wouldn’t know that Supergirl and Kara Danvers were one and the same. The trick for her was getting Kara to admit to it, she knew why she kept the secret of course, because she was a Luthor. She couldn’t exactly blame Kara for that though. Enough times she wished she wasn’t a Luthor.

“Oh really?” Kara asked, as she nervously stayed behind the CEO. She had already come to her earlier in the day to vent after Snapper had decided enough was enough and fired her, and she didn’t want to have Lena see the mighty Supergirl brought down by something as human as emotions. Supergirl was meant to be above all that, an ideal for humanity to strive towards, just like Superman was. She wasn’t meant to be sad, or angry, or full of rage. She wasn’t meant to feel anything other than joy for what she did and love for humanity and those she protected.

“Yeah, she told me about the loss of her job, and I want to offer her a job, but I know I can’t.”

“Oh?” Kara asked with a small smile. She hadn’t heard about the job offer, but wait, did Lena say she can’t? “Why can’t you give her a job?”

“I think it’d cause a conflict of interest.” Lena said with a small smirk.

“What conflict?” Kara asked innocently before Lena closed the distance on the two of them and stood eye to eye with Supergirl.

“Well, you see, Supergirl, it’s like this, Kara recently broke up with her boyfriend, did you know that?”

“I did.” Kara said with a small frown, not knowing where this was meant to be going.

“Now, I don’t want to hurt Kara, which is why I’m willing to wait, but if someone liked her, what would you recommend they do about that?” Lena asked with a coy smile as Kara flushed.

“Well, I don’t know her _that_ well, but I guess talk to her?” Kara said, wondering if she could inch towards the window and out into the night sky once again before Lena could trap her there, talking about her feelings all night.

“So I shouldn’t just….dive in?” Lena breathed into her ear as she walked around Kara, brushing lightly against her suit.

“Well I-I don’t know about t-that.” Kara blushed and shivered as she felt Lena brush against her. “I say you should probably give her time and see what happens.”

“Oh, I guess you’re right, Supergirl.” Lena said as she came to face Kara once again, before opening her arms for a hug. “You look like you could use a hug, Supergirl.” She said, drawing Kara in before the hero could respond and wrapping her arms around her.

Kara blushed before instinctively wrapping her arms around Lena in return, breathing in Lena’s scent as she felt Lena’s hair tickle her nose. As she felt Lena soften into her arms, Kara noticed Lena pulling back slightly, confused, she looked into Lena’s face, just to see Lena move forward, and gently press her lips to Kara’s.

Kara was stunned as she felt Lena’s lips softly pressing against her own, and she felt herself reflexively return the kiss, pulling Lena even closer as she felt her hands move up and down Lena’s back and her fingers tangle within her hair, as she felt Lena do the same. As her brain reactivated, Kara pulled away suddenly, as Lena fell backwards due to the sudden movement.

“W-What’s wrong?” Lena asked as Kara looked at her in shock.

“I-You-We can’t.” Kara stammered out as Lena looked hurt.

“Why can’t we? Is it because I’m a Luthor? I thought you saw past all of that, Kara!” Lena cried out. She thought her friend was better than that, that she wouldn’t judge Lena based on her surname. She must have guessed wrong, obviously.

“It’s not that, you know I’d never judge you on your surname, it’s just, I just got out of a relationship, as you know, I’m not ready for anything else yet.” Kara said, before she registered at Lena had called her by her name.

‘Oh Rao.’ Kara thought as she realised the cat was out of the bag now.

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Lena said with a small sad frown as she took in Kara’s shocked face. “I jumped the gun, I should have waited until I knew you were ready.” Lena admitted.

“Lena…I don’t know what to say.” Kara admitted with a small frown. She hadn’t expected this when she’d landed, that was for sure. She wasn’t sure what to do with herself now.

“I’m sorry, it’s ok, you should go.” Lena stated softly as she turned to face away from Kara, refusing to let the young woman see the tears that Lena could feel pricking against her eyes.

Kara furrowed her brow, there it was, another person willing to just cast her aside now when she didn’t fit into what they wanted, what they expected. Kara was sick of all of this, if she wanted to do something, she’d do it, and to hell with what anyone else thought of her or her actions. She was her own woman, why couldn’t she do as she pleased like everyone else?

“No.” Kara stated, making up her mind as Lena turned to look at her once more.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, no. I’m sick of people telling me what I should do, when I should do it. Why should others dictate what I should do?” Kara asked aloud. “And right now, what I want to do is…this.” Kara finished, quickly closing the gap between herself and Lena and pulling the CEO in.

She smashed their lips together in a searing kiss, quickly allowing passion to take over, in seconds, Lena had begun to reciprocate and the two women just stood there, in the middle of Lena’s office, lost to the world except one another, Kara’s hands exploring Lena’s back, Lena’s hands trailing through Kara’s hair, as their mouths parted and their tongues began to explore the others mouth, wrapping around one another in a dance of dominance, before Kara eventually acquiesced and let Lena’s tongue take the lead. After a few minutes of this, as Lena began to feel breathless, the two women broke apart, both blushing bright red, Kara smiling sheepishly.

“So, I guess this means, you’ll consider my offer?” Lena asked coyly, raising an eyebrow, a look only betrayed by the pink hue to her cheeks.

“You haven’t made the offer yet.” Kara cheekily said as she smirked at Lena.

“I guess not, how foolish of me. Kara Danvers, do you want to be my girlfriend?” Lena asked her.

“I’d love too.” Kara smiled back at her. Finally, for the first time in a while, it seemed like something was going Kara’s way because Kara wanted it, not because somebody else was telling her what she should or shouldn’t want.

Kara felt herself getting lost as she stared into Lena’s hazel eyes, and knew that if she spent too much longer there, she wouldn’t want to leave at all that night, a scenario which wouldn’t be all that bad in Kara’s mind. Before her will could lose the battle against the intoxicating pull of Lena Luthor however, her phone began to ring.

“I’ve got to take this.” She said apologetically as Lena smiled and gave her some privacy, walking out back onto her balcony to admire the setting sun.

“Hey, J’onn, what’s up?” Kara asked, checking the caller ID.

“Kara, I heard about Snapper, why didn’t you tell us that you were fired?” J’onn asked, worried. It wasn’t like Kara to keep secrets, but if she was no longer at CatCo, perhaps she could be persuaded to take up a full time position with the DEO?

“It slipped my mind, with everything with Cadmus lately.” Kara admitted. “I didn’t want to be a burden anyway.”

“You’d never be a burden, Kara.” J’onn reassured her. “I was actually calling to offer you a position at the DEO full time, as Kara Danvers, not just as Supergirl.”

“What would I be doing?” Kara asked, unsure as to how she would fit into the DEO.

“We can find you a place where you can easily fit in.” J’onn told her. Kara was resourceful and intelligent, she could easily perform in any role she set her mind too, J’onn had no worries about that.

“Well, I’d be honoured to accept a position then, Director Henshaw.” Kara stated with a smile as J’onn gave a small bark of laughter.

“J’onn is still fine, Kara.” He told her as he hung up, he needed to go and sort the paperwork out for their newest recruit, and Kara probably had things to be doing still.

“Is everything alright?” Lena called as she re-entered the room.

“It’s all better now.” Kara assured her with a smile.

She had a new job and she had someone else who loved her, she already knew that she felt something for the L-Corp CEO, but until she was fully over Mon-El, she wanted to keep whatever this was strictly between her and Lena. Things were finally starting to look up for Kara Zor-El.


	2. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the months delay.
> 
> Check out @2050_Official on Twitter, retooled it as a Twitter for my fanfiction accounts so to get the latest news on what’s getting updated when, as well as news from the shows, follow on there, if you want to comment on anything, don’t hesitate to message or Tweet too, as I check it more than the PM’s on here. 
> 
> So apparently ZOD is the series finale villain? YAY! Also a funeral in Supergirl as well as Flash? These shows do love killing characters, just like I do in my fics it seems…

As Kara’s day was looking brighter and brighter, Alex Danvers’ day was still the same cycle of hurt and misery that it had been for the past several weeks. It had started when she had blown up at Kara, telling her that if she was unwilling to accept Jeremiah back, then she wasn’t part of the Danvers family, and although Kara’s suspicions about her foster father proved correct in the end, it was hard for the sisters to reconcile. 

Alex wanted to do nothing more than hug her sister, and work past their issues, but she was unwilling to go looking for Kara out of her shame, and Kara was rarely at the DEO anymore and never seemed to be at the apartment whenever Alex came around to visit. She also never dropped in on Alex, and Alex knew she would be quietly hating herself, blaming herself for Alex ignoring her, when Alex wanted to do nothing more than apologise to her sister and work through this, going forward, stronger together.

‘I need to clear the air with her, I need to get my sister back.’ Alex told herself, waking up the day after J’onn offered Kara a job at the DEO. Alex wasn’t yet aware of her newest co-worker, but it was time for her to make up with her sister. She knew Kara would be hurting, and she was hurting herself. She had spoken to Maggie, who had told her to “Get your head out of your ass Danvers!” and that was what Alex intended to do.

“Kara! Open up! We need to talk!” Alex called as she banged on her sister’s apartment door once more, it was 9 in the morning but it didn’t matter, she needed to make things right with Kara now, she couldn’t stew in her self-guilt anymore and she couldn’t afford to let Kara stew in hers, as Alex knew she would be doing.

As Alex continued to bang on the door and getting no reply, she heard a noise behind her, whirling around to see who the newcomer was, she noticed Kara stood there, eyes wide in shock and head bent in confusion.

“Alex? W-What are you doing here?” Kara asked, tears shining in her eyes as she took in the fact that her sister truly was here, was truly before her.

“I’m here to speak to you.” Alex stated, voice catching as she took in Kara’s appearance. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Kara asked, eyes hopeful but arms folded. She wouldn’t let Alex hurt her again, no matter how much she longed to reach out and hold her tight, hug her sister and know everything is going to be alright.

“Kara…” Alex started, her eyes also full of longing, wanting to reach out and hold her sister tight, tell Kara that it was all going to be ok, so they could be happy once more. “I’m here to make it up to you. I’m sorry for everything I said. I didn’t mean any of it. You are my family, even if we got Dad back, it wouldn’t be worth it unless you were there too. You are my little sister and I need you back, Kara.” Alex admitted as she felt tears pricking her own eyes. She never cried, she had to be the resolute one, but she couldn’t keep going like this without Kara in her life.

Kara unfolded her arms as she listened to Alex pouring her heart out and she felt her own steely exterior crumble, she couldn’t keep up the pretence with Alex, she missed her sister too more than words could say. Rushing over, she wrapped Alex up in a hug and felt her own cheeks becoming wet as Alex cried onto her shoulder.

“I’m sorry Alex, I should have spoken to you sooner, I shouldn’t have stayed away for so long, I need you too.” Kara smiled at her as she broke off from Alex’s embrace, the two sisters smiling weakly at one another. It would take time, it would take several sister nights, but they would move on from this, their bonder stronger than ever.

/

“Why are we doing this? We can work with them, the Supers at least have proven they want nothing but peace.”

“PEACE?! You think we can have peace? The only thing those vile creatures understand is violence! Violence and fear! There can be no peace whilst the alien filth exists on this planet.”

“But the protocol won’t be ready for several weeks still, we have no way of stopping them if they come for us in that time!”

“Oh, I have a way. Energy readings have allowed us to study and replicate this device. It can buy us enough time to deal with Supergirl.”

“How will it do that?”

“Let’s just say, it’ll send her on a little trip and out of our hair for a while.”

“How do we do it though, Lillian?

“Leave that to me. Luckily, I know where the frequent, and I’ve studied them enough to know their quirks. Before long, they’ll be in position. Once they are in position, let’s just say, it’ll be a while before we have to worry about Supergirl again, if ever.”

“Ok, so how do we start this?” Lillian’s assistant enquired.

“It starts with a drink.”

/

Alex and Maggie sat at the bar waiting for Kara to arrive. They had agreed to meet up for the Superfriends to have another get together and to put an end to the fights that had plagued them recently. James, Winn and Mon-El were all already there and having a drink, and Kara had stated she was bringing a new friend with her, one who already knew her identity.

“Who do you think will come with her?” Maggie asked Alex.

“I’m not sure, I don’t think Lucy is back in town and I don’t think it’ll be J’onn.” Alex told her.

Before Maggie could question further, Mon-El suddenly cried from the table nearby “Kara!”

They all turned to see Kara walking into the bar with a smile, with a familiar face behind her.

“Lena Luthor?!” James questioned.

“Hi.” Lena shyly smiled with a rigid posture as Kara beamed at them all.

“Yeah, I brought Lena with me.”

“You told Lena who you are?!” Alex asked incredulously.

“Please, Agent Danvers.” Lena interjected, seeing a frown forming on Kara’s face and wanting to avoid a confrontation between the two sisters. “I figured it out myself, I mean, I AM a genius, and Kara told me in our second meeting that she had flown there on a bus. Besides, ponytail and glasses?”

Alex groaned as James and Maggie facepalmed. Of course Kara wouldn’t be able to keep her secret for long.

“Hey, I can be sneaky.” Kara pouted as she saw the reactions of everyone.

“Kara, you really can’t.” Winn laughed as she pouted more.

“Well, either way, don’t blame Lena, she’s a friend, Alex.” Kara gave her sister a half-hearted glare as Alex smiled back.

“I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions, so tell us more about yourself, Lena? Kara tells us all about L-Corp’s work already.” Alex smiled at Lena who visibly relaxed when she saw everyone else began to smile as well.

“Well there’s not much to know about me really, outside of the company I don’t do much.”

“No, don’t sell yourself short, Lena. You’re amazing and you’re just as big a geek as Alex and Winn.” Kara gushed as Lena blushed.

The rest of them smiled as Lena began to blend into the groups dynamic as the night progressed, before too long, they were all glad that Kara had brought Lena with her, as Lena made a good night even more enjoyable. They were beginning to wind down for the night when Lena suggested that they all head back to her place to continue drinking.

“I can’t, I’ve got work in the morning.” Maggie protested as her and Alex headed towards the door.

“I’m also starting my new job tomorrow.” Kara smiled as Lena turned her gaze towards her.

“You’ve got a new job? Where?” Winn asked.

“J’onn offered me a job at the DEO full time, as both Kara and Supergirl, I start tomorrow.” Kara beamed at her friend. It would be good to work with Winn again properly and not just on her night time work.

“Kara, that’s great news.” Winn smiled back as Lena frowned slightly, unnoticed by the others. She’d planned to offer Kara a job at L-Corp.

“Shall we all call it a night, then?” Lena asked, as she saw the others ready to go.

“Yeah, it’s probably best, I’ll call you tomorrow?” Kara asked as they all headed towards the bar door.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Lena smiled, as they reached the door though, everything suddenly turned white around Lena, as a flame rose around her and an ear splitting ringing noise erupted in her ears. She felt herself flying through the air and saw that everyone around was being tossed through the air as well. Looking about, she could see people lying around and people screaming, blood everywhere and the flames licking the sides of the bar walls as the place went up in smoke. Scanning, she saw Winn and James nearby, Maggie and Alex were both flung over some tables, and Kara…Kara was gone.


	3. Please Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look

Hey people of fanfiction.net and AO3, I'm writing this note and attaching it to all of my stories with updates planned for anytime soon for a few reasons.

Firstly, to the people who have either reviewed or pm'd asking if I was ok, thanks for your concern guys, I'm fine, I just haven't updated for reasons I'll explain in a minute.

Secondly, to the reasons. There's several so bear with me please.

This isn't a permanent hiatus, don't worry, with no updates in about 3/4 months, you may believe it may be, and I'm sorry I didn't write this note a while back. In fact, I WILL begin writing again after SEPTEMBER 19th, so worry not, I'll be back to updating as much as possible in FIVE WEEKS.

Now as to why it will be then and not several months ago.

Firstly, I have a full time job now, and as it involves much moving around and isn't a cushy desk job as some may call office work or the like, I'm usually too tired when I get home to write, and have to be out of the house shortly after waking the next day to get to my job of door to door fundraising for charity.

Secondly, whilst this job does give me weekends free, I haven't written much at all for three additional reasons.

Firstly, I said I was done with essays for uni, I kinda fibbed there. I have the big kahuna itself, the dissertation. I have to write about 98% of it still and its due September 19th, so any free time at all until then is solely for it I'm afraid.

Secondly, my laptop charger, to pardon my French as the saying goes, is fucked. Heck, I'm writing this now with less than an hour of charge and I have to add this note to all of my stories on both sites in that time, as my charger is that erratic it usually takes several hours to give me an hour of battery. I hope to be able to get a new charger either tomorrow or next weekend so that's something good at least.

Thirdly, I know you likely don't have this expectation, however I feel when my stories get a good reception or a fair few reads, there's the expectation that I have to update constantly, and that saps the fun out of writing a little for me. I understand, you likely don't have it, and it's also my fault for trying to update something like 10 fanfictions at the same time, however the fun of writing has slipped a little since May for myself.

I promised updates and of course you shall receive, I think I want to finish my works more than anybody who enjoys reading them will want them finished. However, those updates as you saw were not around May/June as I had hoped, they will likely begin at the back end of September to early October, however they WILL be coming.

Jesus, 500 words already, well that's everything really, thank you for taking the time to read this, and I will get on it again ASAP. Kind Regards to y'all. (I'm sorry, I keep watching and repeating Adam Sandler movies recently, and Ridiculous 6 is rubbing off on me)

  * If anyone wants to write a good "Companions and the Doctors watch Doctor Who" fanfiction and actually get past about 7 episodes of it before giving up as all others seem to have done, please tell me if you start it and I will read it as soon as I hear.




	4. Nooo

Hey guys, not an update, though some are coming for some of the stories in the next few days and weeks. Just a question.

Right, some of my stories, such as Fifty Shades of Supercorp have been wildly more popular on AO3, whilst some, such as The Scarlet Speedster, have had a much better reception on FFN. So, I’m considering whether or not to have some stories exclusively on one platform and some on the other.

I will be running a poll to decide this, both on FFN and on my Fanfiction Twitter account.

Check @2050_official on Twitter to vote on the poll or search “StannisIsTheOneTrueKing” on FFN.

The poll will run for three days, starting from the publication of this note on all of my Arrowverse fics.

I hope you all had a good Christmas/Hannukah/etc and I hope you all have an amazing New Year

 

                                                              


End file.
